7 noches de pecado
by luzze
Summary: Bella Swan no necesita un hombre. Al menos, eso es lo que sigue diciéndose a sí misma. Entonces, su jefe la manda a un viaje con el hombre mas sexy de la industria musical... Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre.

Normalmente, Bella hacía sus afirmaciones matinales en casa, pero aquel día se le habían pegado las sábanas, y sus afirmaciones, así como su desayuno, se habían visto obligadas a esperar hasta que saliera de la oficina. Por suerte, estaba aprovechando unos pocos minutos sola en la sala de descanso, con un donut y el libro de autoayuda que estaba leyendo, un manual adecuadamente titulado No necesitas un hombre para ser feliz.

Bajó el tono de voz incluso más al pronunciar la siguiente serie de frases.

—No necesito un pene que me dé placer. No necesito un pene que me dé placer. No necesito un pene que me dé placer.

Aunque quizás, no fuera mala idea descartar esa serie de su repertorio. Pronunciar aquellas palabras solo la hacía pensar en penes.

—Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer. Soy responsable de mi propio placer —desde luego, aquella frase aludía a la masturbación. Y ella no tenía nada en contra de ello. En realidad, estaba segura de que a cualquier chica podría parecerle una manera útil de superar una noche larga y solitaria. Pero decírselo a sí misma era como aceptar que la masturbación sería suficiente, para siempre... y bueno, eso era todo un reto. Tendría que esforzarse más en sentirlo cuando dijera la frase.

Sin embargo, aún se sentía decidida y retomó la primera serie de repeticiones.

—No necesito un hombre. No necesito...

—Hablas precisamente como alguien que necesita un hombre.

Bella dio un respingo en su asiento. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Rosalie Hale, su amiga y colaboradora, una mujer rubia, bastante atractiva, alguien con montones de hombres en su vida. Rosalie se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de Blue Night Records, la casa discográfica independiente que les daba un puesto a las dos, y además, estaba licenciada en psicología, algo que ella afirmaba necesitar en su línea de trabajo.

—No es verdad —le contestó Bella, al mismo tiempo que se reafirmaba en su idea de no necesitar un hombre. A pesar de lo poco que tenían en común, las dos se habían convertido en grandes amigas desde el día en el que Bella se mudó a Los Ángeles, hacía ya tres años. Así que se alegraba de que fuera Rosalie la persona que había tenido la osadía de interrumpirla cuando hacía sus afirmaciones.

Rosalie ladeó un poco la cabeza, con una expresión de reproche en los ojos.

—Alguien que normalmente tiene que decírselo a sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

Rosalie cruzó los brazos bajo sus amplios pechos.

—Fíjate en mi vecina, la señora Freeland, por ejemplo. Tiene setenta y cinco años y no ha estado casada nunca. Es pintora, recorrió el mundo cuando era joven, adora a Fiona, su scottish terrier, y nunca ha necesitado un hombre. Nunca me ha dicho nada, pero ni falta que hace, se refleja en todo lo que hace. Simplemente es parte de ella. No siente la necesidad de ir por ahí dando explicaciones a la gente acerca de por qué no se ha casado o por qué no necesita un hombre, y la razón es porque está verdaderamente a gusto sin uno de ellos. Por otro lado está la señora Nelson, la mujer que vive tres pisos más abajo —Rosalie dejó caer la barbilla en un gesto irónico y alternó su peso de una Sabrina de color rojo a otra. —Tiene cuarenta y cinco años y obviamente se siente sola. Siempre me está diciendo que no necesita un hombre que la haga sentirse completa, pero lo que le da poca credibilidad es lo condenadamente amargada y enfadada que parece cada vez que lo dice. Es posible que no quiera necesitar a un hombre. Pero está claro que necesita uno.

—¿Puedes repetirme otra vez qué es lo que quieres decir? —le preguntó Bella, con ambas cejas enarcadas.

—Decir que no necesitas un hombre una y otra vez indica que, te guste o no, sí lo necesitas. Y no es que eso sea un crimen, desde luego. Hay muchas mujeres que sienten verdadera emoción por el amor y el compromiso.

Bella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Amor y compromiso? Por favor —no tuvo que decir más, ya que Rosalie estaba al día de todos los desagradables detalles acerca de los engaños de su marido y de su reciente divorcio. —Lo último en lo que estoy interesada es en el compromiso. Y esa sí es la verdad.

Rosalie asintió.

—Te creo. Después de lo que ha pasado, es normal que te resulte difícil confiar en un hombre. Pero yo te diré qué es lo que necesitas.

—¿Qué es?

—Parafraseando las palabras inmortales de _John Mellencamp_1, necesitas un amante, uno que no te haga perder la cabeza.

¿Un amante? Bella había tenido relaciones, había salido un par de veces con algunos hombres y, por supuesto, había tenido un marido, pero nunca había sido el tipo de mujer segura y despreocupada que puede tener a alguien al que considere como un amante. Así que, se remitió a su libro.

—Según esto, un buen consolador puede proporcionar el mismo tipo de satisfacción.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas y habló con sinceridad.

—¿Tú tienes uno?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no?

Bella hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que soy demasiado tímida como para ir a una de esas tiendas donde los venden? Bueno, quizás porque, de alguna manera, pasar una noche con un vibrador suena un poco... vacío, y también aburrido. Sé que algunas mujeres dicen que se pasa un buen rato jugando con ellos, pero...

Rosalie levantó las manos para silenciar a su amiga.

—No digas nada más. Y escúchame. Tú necesitas un amante. Y ya que hablamos del tema, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no tienes uno?

—¿Cuenta Jacob? —era su hipócrita ex marido.

Rosalie sonrió.

—No me digas que es el último que has tenido. Quiero decir, llevas divorciada, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Unos seis meses?

Bella suspiró.

—Y separada durante un año antes de que ocurriera eso.

Rosalie reaccionó como si Bella le acabara de anunciar la muerte de alguien querido.

—Por el amor de Dios, pobre chica. Levántate.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por la orden de Rosalie, pero la imponente mirada que vio reflejada en sus ojos la obligó a ponerse de pie. Su amiga le puso las manos en la cintura y la llevó hacia el pequeño espejo que colgaba sobre el fregadero, en un rincón de la sala de descanso. La rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y con destreza, desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la blusa de Bella; después, cubrió firmemente la parte inferior de sus pechos para levantarlos.

—Vamos a conseguirte un hombre, y tenemos que empezar por exhibir tus cualidades un poco más.

Era patético, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había tocado a Bella tan íntimamente, que incluso el inesperado agarrón de Rosalie la había excitado un poco, provocando una sensación de hormigueo que se extendía directamente hacia la zona que cubría su ropa interior.

Pero todavía no se sentía preparada para tener una aventura sin sentido. O una que lo tuviera. Aquello la hacía descartar las aventuras. Y le hacía tener que volver a su libro.

—No lo sé, Kel. Simplemente no creo que los hombres o el sexo estén ya en mi lista de prioridades. Es esa la razón por la que hago estas afirmaciones. Quiero sacar ambas cosas de mi sistema.

Rosalie caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa, y bajó la cabeza para observar el libro que todavía estaba abierto. Después, dejó escapar un exagerado carraspeo de desaprobación.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Confía en mí, cariño, necesitas un pene. Todas necesitamos un pene. El pene es uno de los regalos que Dios le hizo a la mujer. Está claro que también nos otorgó los dolores del parto, y los periodos. Y nos ha mantenido oprimidas durante siglos enteros. Pero nos dio el pene, y eso compensa mucho, créeme.

Bella se limitó a suspirar. Después, volvió a abrocharse los botones de su blusa, escondiendo el escote que Rosalie acababa de descubrir. Aquello no tenía sentido, ni el escote ni la conversación.

—¿Has venido aquí para hostigarme o tenías algún propósito en mente?

—Ay, lo siento, casi se me olvida. Tu moratoria acerca de los hombres me ha distraído totalmente. Jenkins quiere verte en su oficina —aquel era su jefe y el presidente de Blue Night. —En los pasillos se rumorea que tiene algún anuncio importante que hacer, pero nadie sabe de qué se trata. Así que será mejor que vayas a comprobarlo y así acabas con el suspenso por nosotros.

¿Así que un anuncio importante, eh? Era la primera noticia que Bella tenía, y siendo la mano derecha de Jenkins, solía saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo por allí. Así que, después de sacudirse las migajas de donut con una servilleta, metió su libro en el cajón de su mesa de despacho, volvió a mirarse el escote para asegurarse de que se había abrochado la blusa correctamente, cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Jenkins. Golpeó suavemente la puerta abierta, al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo dentro.

—Bella, entra —le dijo él, con lo que ella pensó que era una sonrisa más que retorcida. —Y cierra la puerta.

Cari Jenkins era exactamente el tipo de hombre al que la gente solía llamar por su apellido. Elegante y calculador, un hombre serio que no se andaba con tonterías, el tipo de persona que se esperaría encontrar en una empresa importante y no en una pequeña discográfica independiente. Dicho aquello, Blue Night había crecido con rapidez en los últimos años, y no había que restarle mérito alguno. Con su pelo peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos igual de brillantes, también era el tipo de hombre con el que una no se siente nunca completamente cómoda, y Bella no había logrado superar aquello, incluso después de tres años como su asistente adjunta.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó en la silla que él tenía delante, y se preguntó cuáles serían exactamente las importantes noticias que tenía que darle.

—Rosalie me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Hay algún tipo de anuncio importante en marcha?

La mirada de su jefe se intensificó cuando se le escapó una risa. Obviamente, se sentía sorprendido, aunque no asustado de escuchar que sus empleados sospechaban que se estaba tramando algo.

—¿Un anuncio? Bueno, algo así, pero dependerá de la conversación que vamos a mantener. Pero primero, tengo que contarte un secreto. Y sé perfectamente que puedo confiar en que lo guardes, ¿no es así, Bella? Sobre todo, cuando se trata de algo que puede ser de interés para tu carrera.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, esperando que él no pudiera ver cómo su estado nervioso la hacía tragar saliva sin parar. Bella odiaba los secretos. Profesionales, personales, no le gustaban fuera cual fuera su naturaleza. Después de todo, se había divorciado a causa de un secreto, una aventura secreta para ser más concretos. Pero aquello sonaba como si de todas formas estuviera a punto de saber otro.

—He observado cómo has ido evolucionando en este negocio durante los últimos años, Bella. Aprendes con rapidez, eres inteligente, responsable y le gustas a la gente. Además, eres una persona agradable. En una ciudad como Los Ángeles no siempre encuentras mucha gente que lo sea, y eso hace que seas un buen producto.

¿Era un buen producto? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? Bueno, no importaba, quizás aquello significara que fuera a recibir un aumento. ¿Quizás un aumento secreto que solo iba a recibir ella? Estaba claro que podría guardar un secreto como aquel.

—Gracias, señor Jenkins. He disfrutado mucho aprendiendo tanto acerca del negocio musical desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.

—Puede que no te des cuenta de ello, Bella, pero es probable que conozcas los pormenores de esta compañía mejor que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en esta oficina. Te he escuchado hablar por teléfono con la gente, desde artistas a distribuidores, y sabes lo que haces. Hasta cierto punto, creo que es un pecado dejar que sigas en el puesto que tienes ahora.

Ante aquellas palabras, Bella se sorprendió. Aquello no parecía tratarse solamente de un aumento.

—Quiero prepararte para que seas la próxima representante de A&R de Blue Night —dijo Jenkins, y ella se esforzó por evitar que se le abriera la boca de asombro.

¿Pretendía ofrecerle a ella, la pequeña Bella Swan, el puesto más codiciado de la discográfica? La mayoría de la gente que trabajaba allí, empezando por el chico que traía el correo, y que había aceptado el trabajo en Blue Night, aspiraban a avanzar algún día hasta llegar al atractivo puesto de representante de artistas y repertorios, que se encargaba de buscar y contratar a nuevos talentos. Ella, por el contrario, no había barajado aquella posibilidad. Simplemente necesitaba un trabajo, una entrevista. Trabajar en una buena compañía discográfica le había parecido más que satisfactorio. Pero ser la representante de aquella firma... vaya, aquello era demasiado.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Edward abandona? ¿Se va a alguna de las grandes discográficas?

Edward Cullen era Blue Night Records para la industria y los paparazzi. Tenía un atractivo que podía dejar a cualquiera sin respiración, y aquello, combinado con su imagen de estrella del rock, lo hacía deliciosamente fotogénico, sobre todo cuando salía de fiesta con bandas de rock o iba del brazo de la última sensación femenina del pop. También era el único representante de A&R de Blue Night y era tan conocido y tenía tanto éxito en los negocios que no había necesidad de contar con alguien más. Bella atribuía a Edward los logros de la empresa, tanto como a Jenkins.

Su jefe seguía sonriendo, todavía estaba en el mismo lugar pero tenía una postura rígida.

—Es aquí cuando viene el secreto.

—Ah —Bella contenía la respiración, a la espera.

—Esto es lo que pasa —le dijo su jefe, que había ladeado la cabeza. —A pesar del obvio éxito que Edward ha tenido, con el paso del tiempo ha empezado a... se ha convertido en un estorbo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Rosalie, es ella quien atiende las llamadas de los reporteros, quien responde a los rumores. Pero estoy seguro que no hará falta que le preguntes, porque todo el mundo lo sabe ya.

Bella asintió brevemente y suspiró. Había rumores. Rumores que decían que Edward Cullen realizaba un proceso moderno de selección entre los artistas, y contrataba a mujeres solo después de acostarse con ellas. Rumores que decían que se lo pasaba en grande con los músicos con los que pasaba el rato. Era el chico malo oficial de la escena musical de Los Ángeles.

—Solo que no me daba cuenta de que el comportamiento de Edward tuviera un impacto tan importante en el negocio de Blue Night —después de todo, aquello era Hollywood, allí se llevaba el estilo de vida rock 'n' roll. —Afortunadamente, ha sido algo que hemos visto venir lentamente. Pero ahora, tengo a Claire Starr amenazando con demandarnos, afirmando que Edward no iba a darle un contrato a no ser que se fuera a la cama con él —Starr iba a ser una nueva maravilla de Blue Night, una cantante que había causado sensación con su primer hit y cuya mala actitud la había sacado a patadas de una buena discográfica que además de cultivar artistas, sigue con ellos pese a sus altibajos. —Podría ser algo sin importancia ya que somos nosotros quienes no la seleccionamos, pero por otro lado, es el tipo de publicidad que puede acabar con nosotros y, sea o no cierto lo que ella dice, el comportamiento general de Edward lo hace plausible —una sonrisa esperanzadora volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Jenkins. —Entonces, ¿quieres escuchar mi propuesta?

Era triste, pero a pesar de lo excitante de la situación, todo aquello había hecho que a Bella le entraran sudores. Aparentando tranquilidad, dijo:

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero anunciar que vamos a añadirte como agente representante debido a tu evolución en la empresa durante los últimos dos años, y expresaré mi deseo de que Edward te forme como tal, empezando con su viaje de exploración a Las Vegas la semana que viene. Quiero que vigiles todos sus movimientos. Él te pondrá al tanto de todo, te presentará a gente, te enseñará cómo distinguir a una estrella de un éxito pasajero. En cuanto al futuro de Edward, me mantendré prudente hasta que veamos qué es lo que ocurre con Claire. Pero en el momento en el que ella decida demandar, estará fuera. Eso puede ocurrir la semana que viene, el mes que viene, o nunca, tendremos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. De una manera u otra, te quiero preparada para encargarte de todo. Y... si resulta que Edward puede limpiar su imagen y cambiarla por una más profesional para Blue Night, no te dejaré en la estacada. Si acabo manteniendo a Edward en nómina, puedo afirmar con total seguridad que seguiremos haciendo mucho dinero, y los necesitaré a ambos ahí afuera, buscando talentos nuevos. Mientras tanto, todo lo que te he contado acerca de Edward debe quedar entre tú y yo. Para el resto del mundo estás formándote para un nuevo puesto, no para el de Edward. ¿Está claro?

Ella tensó los labios, estaba intentando ocultar de nuevo cómo los nervios le hacían tragar saliva compulsivamente.

—¿Y eso incluye a Edward? ¿Él no tiene ni idea de que va a estar preparándome para ocupar su puesto cuando tú lo despidas?

Jenkins respondió con una inclinación de cabeza breve pero concluyente.

«De acuerdo, resumamos lo que acaba de pasar. Tu jefe te acaba de ofrecer la oportunidad de tu vida. Y para conseguirla, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mentirle al hombre más sexy que has conocido nunca. Durante una semana. Quizás algo más. Ah, y también tienes que mentir a todos los demás, claro».

Sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Puedo contar contigo, Bella? ¿Estás conmigo en esto? ¿Por un trabajo de ensueño?

—Desde luego —¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?

1 John Mellencamp es un autor e intérprete de música rock, muy conocido en los Estados Unidos. ( T.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta es una adaptacion de libro de Lacey Alexander .Yo solo hice la adaptacion**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

Sabía que acababa de prometer guardar un secreto importante y bastante desagradable, pero en el momento en el que Bella se levantó de su silla, decidió irse derechita a la oficina de Rosalie. Podía confiar en Rosalie. Y tenía que contárselo a alguien o no podría sobrevivir a todo aquello.

Cuando salió del despacho de Jenkins, con los ojos puestos en el suelo, su mirada recayó en un par de botas negras masculinas, con pequeñas hebillas plateadas a cada lado. Se detuvo, y lentamente subió la cabeza y se encontró con el mismísimo Edward Cullen delante de ella. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre de las venas, al mismo tiempo que le temblaba el cuerpo con una sensación de lujuria absoluta. Aparte de lo de las venas, que se debía a la inminente mentira, aquella era la reacción que normalmente tenía cuando se encontraba con él.

Por supuesto, había aprendido a disimularla muy bien. Solo era cuestión de sentido común. Todas las mujeres de la oficina —o del planeta, en realidad— se volvían locas cuando Edward Cullen entraba en una habitación, con sus atractivos vaqueros desgarrados y sus camisetas vintage, con su pelo cobre, y un par de ojos verdes que parecían un lugar fácil en el cual ahogarse. No tenía sentido disfrutar de ello, así que simplemente había aprendido a mirar a otro sitio, de esta forma evitaba perderse en aquella mirada intensa e imaginar cómo sería la sensación de notar la presión de aquella protuberancia que se escondía tras su cremallera.

E incluso después de esos tres años, apenas lo conocía. Él trabajaba desde casa —o desde discotecas, o lugares de exploración varios; —solo paraba una vez a la semana para encontrarse con Jenkins detrás de una puerta cerrada. No asistía a las horas felices de la oficina, ni a las comidas, ni a las fiestas de Navidad, simplemente se pasaba por allí, como una estrella de rock segura y atractiva, sin apenas mirarla cuando pasaba por su lado. Claro que normalmente, ella le dedicaba un corto y simpático «Eh». Justo lo que él le decía ahora, en el momento en el que ella se encontraba con sus ojos y se le humedecían las bragas.

—Eh —dijo ella como respuesta, intentando ocultar su reacción.

—¿Está dentro? —pasó por delante de ella, y se dirigió a la oficina de Jenkins.

—Sí—fue la contestación más compleja que pudo articular.

Él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como respuesta y se coló dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y ella se quedó allí parada, observando el trozo de madera que acababa de separarlos; el corazón le latía todavía con demasiada rapidez.

Pronto, habría muy poco que los mantuviera separados. Iba a pasar una semana entera muy cerca de aquel hombre —Edward Cullen, dios griego—, empapándose de su conocimiento, respirando prácticamente el mismo aire que él.

Y probablemente su lujuria. Mucho de ella.

Porque le iba a resultar muy difícil disimularla cuando estuviera con él todo el tiempo, y mirara esa magnífica cara, y quisiera recorrer con sus dedos aquella suave melena suya.

Pero tenía que ser una profesional con todo aquello. Y a veces, cuando sabes que un hombre está completamente fuera de tu alcance, es simplemente más fácil —más saludable— no pensar en él sexualmente y concentrarse en el asunto que tienes entre manos. En aquel caso, robarle su trabajo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Sintió vergüenza, al acordarse del pacto que acababa de hacer con el mismo demonio, y se dio cuenta de lo sorprendentemente fácil que le resultaba pensar en su jefe de aquella manera. Después, hizo lo que había planeado y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Rosalie por el pasillo; ahora era Bella la persona que cerraba la puerta.

—¿Te has hecho con la exclusiva? —Rosalie la miraba desde la pantalla de su ordenador; todavía parecía perfecta con su traje ajustado de color rojo, y el pelo rubio recogido hacia arriba.

Bella parpadeó nerviosamente como respuesta.

—Oh, sí, la he conseguido.

—Entonces, suéltala.

—Es un secreto.

—Pero vas a contármelo de todas maneras, ¿verdad?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante.

—Solo prométeme que no vas a decírselo a nadie,Rose. Es muy probable que Jenkins me despida si esto sale a la luz, de ambos trabajos —puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de la locura que suponía todo aquello.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas.

—¿Que te despida de ambos trabajos?

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, después se sentó en una esquina de la ordenada mesa de despacho de Rosalie y se lo contó todo, terminando con su inminente viaje a Las Vegas, en el que se embarcaría en tan solo cuatro días ridículamente cortos.

Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que cuando acabó Rosalie estaba sonriendo.

—Problema resuelto —dijo su amiga. —Un amante instantáneo. Solo lujuria y excitación.

A Bella se le abrió la boca.

—Ya me has oído. Edward es el amante perfecto para ti. Sin jaleos, sin preocupaciones, nada que implique la complicación del afecto. Lo que pase en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas. Es el polvo perfecto.

Bella volvió a parpadear, apenas sabía qué aspecto de todo aquello debía abordar primero.

—De acuerdo, para empezar, Edward Cullen ni siquiera me ha mirado a los ojos, así que estoy bastante segura de que no se muere por irse conmigo a la cama. Y para terminar, ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo? ¡Jenkins pretende que mienta de mala manera a Edward durante toda una semana durante la cual estaré con él cada segundo! Eso hace siete días y noches repletos de mentiras.

Rosalie parecía como si tal cosa.

—Concentrémonos en las noches. Y en el polvo, no en la mentira. Porque confía en mí, con unos cuantas modificaciones, estará muñéndose por irse contigo a la cama. Eres una chica muy afortunada, Bella —le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa reconfortante, como si aquello fuera dado por hecho. —Vas a tener sexo puro y duro con Edward Cullen, algo con lo que la mayoría de las mujeres tan solo sueñan. Quiero decir, ¿acaso ese hombre no hace simplemente que te tiemble el cono?

Bella se limitó darse un manotazo en la frente.

—Estás loca. No, espera, me estás volviendo loca a mí. Necesito que me ayudes con un dilema moral y todo lo que haces es hablarme de sexo.

Pero era como si Rosalie estuviera en su propio y diminuto mundo en aquel momento.

—Te voy a llevar de compras esta semana. Cancela todo lo que hayas planeado para el sábado y organízate para salir temprano por la _Third Street Promenade_1. Lleva el sujetador más alentador que tengas. En realidad no importa. Compraremos sujetadores nuevos, vas a necesitar un montón de lencería sexy. Y concertaré una cita para ti con mi peluquero. Tiene siempre la agenda apretada, pero por mí, la estrujará aún más.

Bella solo suspiró. Se sentía agotada a pesar de que ni siquiera habían dado las nueve de la mañana.

—Yo no puedo permitirme ir a tu peluquero. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—Nada. Es perfecta para difundir el mensaje «Estoy atravesando un mal divorcio, déjame tranquila». Aunque no es que sea muy útil para el mensaje de «Háztelo conmigo».

Bella contuvo la respiración.

—Yo no quiero que se lo hagan conmigo. E incluso si lo hiciera, Edward no sería el hombre —él era completamente excitante, pero ella no estaba a la altura. No estaba a la altura de todo su universo. Hasta el punto de sentirse intimidada. Le avergonzaba incluso la idea de expresar algo de interés en él, ya que seguramente se lo tomaría a risa. O quizás lo encontrara patético.

Entonces, negó con la cabeza; se sentía completamente enfadada.

—Pero volviendo al punto que tenemos entre manos, no estoy preocupada por el sexo. No necesito un hombre, ¿recuerdas? Lo que me preocupa es... es lo de estar robándole el trabajo y mintiéndole mientras lo hago, haciendo que me ayude a robarle su trabajo. Es despreciable.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, y finalmente desvió su atención al problema que tenía Bella.

—Quizás sí, quizás no. Todo depende de cómo se mire. Por un lado, es él quien se lo ha buscado. No es que realmente esté haciendo algo que no hagan otros, pero ni siquiera se ha molestado en tener un mínimo de discreción y ahora le está trayendo problemas. Por otro lado, tú vas a participar en una gran mentira que te beneficia, lo que te hace culpable —entonces, se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente, mirando a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados. —Dicho esto, estamos hablando acerca de un trabajo de ensueño y Jenkins quiere que seas tú quien lo haga. Es una oportunidad enorme, y serías una estúpida si la dejaras pasar. Por eso necesitas mantener la cabeza fría con todo esto. Tienes que comprometerte con la mentira, comprometerte con el pecado.

Bella aspiró el aire, sentía el pecho oprimido.

—Odio las mentiras —ahora que lo pensaba, había sido mucho más fácil escuchar los planes de Rosalie para llevar a cabo una seducción imaginaria que recordar que iba a tener que mentirle a un hombre que no le había hecho daño alguno.

—A ver qué te parece esto —sugirió Rosalie. —¿Qué te parece si no lo vemos como una mentira? En lugar de eso, podemos verlo como... ambición. Ir detrás de una buena oportunidad. Conseguir algo que realmente deseas. Porque por muy apacible que seas, mi querida Bella, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Quieres este trabajo... más que nada en el mundo.

Que Dios la ayudara, Rosalie tenía razón. Le encantaba la música. Había llegado incluso a adorarla más desde que había aterrizado en Blue Night. Sería genial ayudar a decidir qué personas merecían la pena ser escuchadas, y tener el poder de darles a los músicos una oportunidad real de alcanzar el estrellato, hacer que sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad. Y ya podía incluso saborear la emoción, y la satisfacción, que aquello le traería.

—Ojalá no me sintiera tan culpable acerca de cómo voy a conseguirlo.

Una vez más, Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Míralo de esta manera. ¿Dónde mejor que la Ciudad del Pecado para hacer algo que está mal?

1Avenida situada en Santa Mónica, conocida por poseer una gran variedad de tiendas de ropa, cafeterías y salas de cine. (N. del T.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta es una adaptacion de libro de Lacey Alexander .Yo solo hice la adaptacion**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

Bella llegó a Las Vegas con un vestuario renovado, un nuevo color de pelo y una nueva actitud, no ante el sexo con Edward Cullen, sino ante el trabajo. Se había convencido a sí misma de que Rosalie tenía razón, que aquella era solo la manera en la que se hacían negocios en la industria del espectáculo. No era una cuestión de ética, simplemente de reglas del juego. Estaba claro que Edward Cullen lo vería de ese modo, si la situación hubiera sido al revés.

Edward había volado desde Los Ángeles hasta Las Vegas el mismo día que Bella había hecho su viaje de cinco horas en coche a través del desierto de Mojave. El bueno y viejo Jenkins había aceptado con gusto que ella mintiera, pero no le había ofrecido un billete de avión, explicándole que después de todo, todavía eran una firma independiente, y que el dinero no crecía en los árboles.

—Aunque, una vez que estés en el puesto de representante de A&R —le había prometido él— desplegarán la alfombra roja para ti.

Solo Dios sabía que no era allí donde ella esperaba verse cuando cumpliera treinta años, empezando toda una nueva carrera y cruzando el desierto para conseguirlo. Pero quizás un trabajo importante y tan codiciado la hiciera recuperar de alguna manera la sensación de seguridad que le había robado su divorcio.

Había intentado concentrarse en ello mientras rezaba para que su coche no se sobrecalentara con las altas temperaturas de mayo, y a medida que avanzaba en el camino, pudo divisar más de un espejismo, imágenes que provocaba el sol, y que la convencían de que lo que estaba viendo era un enorme y suave charco de agua, pero que cuanto más se acercaba se daba cuenta de que simplemente era más tierra plana y marrón.

Así que fue un alivio, incluso aunque fuera un poco abrumador, llegar finalmente a _Las Vegas Strip_1. Nunca antes había visto la Ciudad del Pecado, pero un paseo en coche por la carretera de diez carriles le decía que era justo lo que había imaginado. Incluso durante las horas del día, había millones de luces que parpadeaban y danzaban a cada lado de la famosa avenida. Pasó por fuentes enormes, montañas rusas que se movían a toda velocidad sobre su coche, e incluso edificios enteros que cambiaban de color a voluntad. Pudo divisar el puente de Brooklyn, una pirámide egipcia, la Torre Eiffel, el Coliseo romano y un volcán en erupción, y aunque le daba la sensación de que los monumentos de todo el mundo entraban en conflicto en aquel lugar, todo se reestructuraba en un espectáculo puro.

Aminoró la marcha delante del hotel Venecia, donde se habían reservado dos habitaciones juntas para Edward y ella, y siguió después por un carril en zigzag, que llevaba a las puertas delanteras. Se sintió asombrada por la extensión del lugar incluso antes de llegar bajo el toldo que cubría al menos una docena de carriles de una sola dirección: un zoológico atestado pero eficiente de coches y carritos para llevar el equipaje y maletas que llevaban unos hombres vestidos con uniforme a rayas y pañuelos al cuello que recordaban a los gondoleros italianos.

Uno de ellos corrió a toda prisa para abrirle la puerta del coche.

—Bienvenida al hotel Venecia. ¿Desea registrarse?

—Sí.

Estaba registrándose en el hotel Venecia. Y estaba registrándose en Las Vegas, el lugar adonde va la gente que desea pecar.

Y ya en aquel momento, mientras atravesaba las puertas y llegaba al extravagante y enorme vestíbulo con un techo en forma de arco y decorado con frescos, sintió cómo, de alguna manera, la invadía un cambio. Empezaba lentamente, aunque era fácil de reconocerlo, y... asombrosamente fácil de abrazar.

No tenía nada que ver con su ropa nueva. Ni con su nuevo pelo. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que se tratara del puesto de trabajo que iba a robar y que era la razón por la que estaba allí.

Porque parecía crecer desde su interior, y hacerse eco hacia el exterior desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Apenas podía encontrar explicación alguna, pero... simplemente se sentía diferente en aquel lugar.

Una extraña y nueva energía la invadía. Estaba preparada para hacer cambios en su vida.

Quizás sí tenía que ver con la ropa nueva y el pelo. Quizás se tratara del trabajo. La verdad era que se había dicho a sí misma que aquello tenía que ocurrir, que tenía que convertirse en el tipo de persona que pudiera meterse en un juego de tales características. Aun así, había algo en el aura de aquel lugar que rápidamente ayudaba a que el proceso fuera más fácil, y aquello le daba la sensación de que todo iba como la seda, y al mismo tiempo era excitante como... el pecado.

Mientras había llegado a la suntuosa mesa de registro, y le daba su nombre al dependiente, una firme sensación de libertad la invadió. Una sensación de novedad. E incluso si era verdad que debía haber un momento en su vida en el que ser alguien nuevo le traería muchos beneficios, estaba segura de que aquel era el momento.

Porque, nena, estaba en Las Vegas. Una ciudad enorme y abrumadora, un oasis increíblemente brillante construido en el desierto solo y exclusivamente para aquellos que buscan el placer y, le gustara o no, estaba a punto de sumergirse en él.

1Con casi siete kilómetros de distancia, Las Vegas Strip es la avenida más conocida de la ciudad de Las Vegas y junto con otras como la Quinta Avenida de Nueva York, una de las más famosas de todos los Estados Unidos. (N. del T.)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta es una adaptacion de libro de Lacey Alexander .Yo solo hice la adaptacion**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

La habitación era lujosa, sin mencionar lo enorme que parecía, y aquello hizo que se despejaran sus dudas acerca de si iba a gustarle aquello de ser una representante de A&R, incluso aunque todavía no existiera el beneficio de viajar en avión.

Estaba ocupada mirando boquiabierta el enorme cuarto de baño alicatado cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, una luz que parpadeaba en el teléfono de la habitación, lo que le informaba que ya tenía un mensaje. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y presionó el botón de recuperación de mensaje, y se encontró completamente deleitada ante el simple sonido de la profunda voz de Edward.

—Bella. Has hecho un largo viaje en coche, así que tómate toda la tarde para descansar. Luego, reúnete conmigo en el Mon Ami Gabi delante del hotel París, a las siete. Estoy deseando trabajar contigo.

No se identificó. Porque no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

«Qué arrogante», pensó ella, con los ojos en blanco.

Pero también sexy. Y alguien sexy podría compensar su arrogancia de muchas maneras. Ella pensó que en realidad, nunca le había escuchado encadenar tantas palabras antes, y solo su voz, incluso sin una cara que la acompañara, la había hecho sentirse excitada.

No es que ella pudiera permitirse pensar en él como alguien sexy. O como alguien que la excitaba. No, para Bella, Edward Cullen era ahora simplemente el medio para conseguir una meta, un trampolín hacia una nueva y excitante carrera. Y Rosalie lo había dejado claro: él mismo se lo había buscado. En cuestión de tiempo, aquella semana de subterfugio sería historia, y ella tendría un nuevo y brillante puesto de trabajo que enseñarle al mundo.

Por supuesto, cuando empezó a prepararse para la cena unas horas más tarde, se fue poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Como su viejo yo, su yo real, la pequeña y nerviosa Bella que respondía a los teléfonos y tramitaba contratos y que generalmente se quedaba en segundo plano, la pequeña y nerviosa Bella que sentía pánico ante la idea de estar cerca de un hombre ultramoderno como Edward durante más de un minuto o dos.

Pero una mirada al espejo le recordó que había decidido no ser nunca más la pequeña y nerviosa Bella. Su pelo, que hacía unos días había sido de un soso castaño claro, era ahora de un tono cálido y sexy de castaño rojizo, con un corte elegante que caía recto hasta los hombros, pero que le enmarcaba la cara. Y su cuerpo, que generalmente escondía con ropa bastante conservadora, ahora le parecía tener muchas más curvas con unos vaqueros bien ajustados, botines de punta y una blusa ajustada de color blanco que dejaba entrever su sujetador bordado con cuentas, y que enseñaba algo de su escote. Rosalie había declarado oficialmente aquel aspecto como el de una chica segura y cosmopolita, y ella no había podido negar que, en realidad, la hacía sentir precisamente de esa manera. Un par de gafas de sol nuevas completaban la imagen.

Ella sabía que el hotel París estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para garantizar tener que coger el coche o pedir un taxi, pero había decidido caminar un poco. Por muy fabulosamente lujoso que le hubiera resultado el Venecia, se sentía con ganas de devorar más escenas de Las Vegas y pensó que hacerlo a pie era la mejor manera de quedarse con los detalles.

Lo que descubrió a medida que avanzaba fue una ciudad extraña llena de pasajes peatonales y ascensores y puentes que parecían llevar a cualquier dirección sin dejar necesariamente claro hacia dónde dirigían. Así que siguió sus instintos y a las multitudes, sintiéndose minúscula en comparación con todo aquello. Nunca había estado en el Gran Cañón, pero había escuchado a la gente hablar sobre sentirse pequeño allí, como una mancha accidental. Pensó que acababa de descubrir el Gran Cañón urbano, un lugar al mismo tiempo grandioso y opulento aunque también llamativo, un lugar que emitía una sensación subyacente de desastre, que de alguna manera flotaba en el ambiente.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasadizos y se encontró a sí misma observando el ancho y bullicioso Las Vegas Boulevard hacia la grandeza del Caesars Palace, con su césped arreglado y sus estructuras de estilo romano y de color blanco prístino. Pero de repente, su visión se vio oscurecida por una valla publicitaria en movimiento que se paseaba por el Strip en un pequeño camión, y que exhibía a una mujer con pechos enormes y una lencería escasa, y con las palabras «¿QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO?» junto a un número de teléfono. Bella sintió cómo se le contraía el pecho, y en realidad, comprendió algo: que había parado en un lugar de verdaderas contradicciones, más específicamente, un lugar en donde el césped arreglado y las prostitutas coexistían en paz.

Mientras continuaba con su paseo, se cruzó con familias enteras que llevaban sus cochecitos de bebé, seguidas por grupos de mujeres jóvenes con vestidos bien ceñidos y que iban de camino a las discotecas del lugar. Las limusinas viajaban elegantemente por las mismas carreteras en las que circulaban los autobuses abarrotados de gente. Vio uno cuantos hombres mejicanos de pie en las esquinas, que endosaban tarjetas con fotos de chicas desnudas y sus números de teléfono a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, sin importar la edad o el género. Cuando Bella aceptó inconscientemente una y en ella encontró Bambi, 21 años, se sobresaltó y la dejó caer al suelo, dándose cuenta entonces de que el paseo estaba lleno de papeles parecidos. El pecado cubría literalmente la tierra de aquel lugar.

A medida que se acercaba al hotel París, Bella divisó la cafetería que había en el edificio, y que tenía el aspecto de lo que ella había imaginado que fueran las cafeterías que alineaban los Campos Elíseos en el París real, donde ella esperaba ir algún día. La versión de Las Vegas de lo que era la Torre Eiffel ensombrecía los restaurantes de la calle, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse deleitada con la elección que Edward había hecho del restaurante. Ella sabía que no era París realmente, pero estaba deseando disfrutar de la imitación y se sentía contenta de sumergirse de nuevo en los aspectos más opulentos de la Ciudad del Pecado.

Fue entonces cuando lo divisó, sentado ya y estudiando atentamente el menú, su fornido cuerpo hacía que su simple camiseta vintage de los Ramones y sus vaqueros desgarrados y descoloridos parecieran lo último en moda. Aquella simple imagen hizo que sus pechos se abultaran entre los confines de su sujetador, y que sintiera los vaqueros bien ajustados en el punto donde se encontraban sus muslos, haciéndola temblar.

Él no la había visto, por supuesto —porque ella tenía un aspecto completamente diferente desde la última vez que se habían encontrado— pero aquello le daba la oportunidad de detenerse y estudiarlo en privado, desde la distancia, durante más tiempo de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Cuando él levantó los ojos hacia la camarera, señalando su selección de la lista de vinos, su mirada brilló tan intensamente que a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por la manera en que camarera bajaba la cabeza para sonreírle, Bella supo que ella también se había fijado en aquel brillo excitante. Él le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica, otra cosa de la que Bella no había sido testigo antes, al menos no a distancia, y —oh, Dios mío— era tan bellísima que casi se derrite en aquel mismo pasaje.

¿Y tenía que pasar una semana con él? ¿Concentrándose solo en el trabajo? ¿Intentar esconder su lascivia? ¿Intentar luchar contra ella?

Dejó escapar un suspiro, justo en el momento en el que la mirada de Edward recaía en ella.

«Ha debido sentir cómo lo miraba».

Aunque claramente no la había reconocido. Lo que le parecía al mismo tiempo vergonzoso... y excitante.

Porque su expresión era descaradamente sensual, sexual, la mirada de un hombre que silenciosamente recorre el cuerpo de una mujer utilizando tan solo los ojos. Y también muy efectiva.

Oh, Dios, Rosalie tenía razón, ¡Edward Cullen pensaba realmente que era una mujer excitante!

Hizo todo lo posible para ser la «nueva Bella» y se aprovechó de aquella oportunidad para dedicarle una sonrisa fácil, después se abrió camino hacia el interior del hotel hasta llegar al patio en donde se encontraba la cafetería. A medida que avanzaba, se daba a sí misma toda una clase, pero no con su corriente mantra No necesito un hombre. Ahora dirigía toda su atención hacia lo siguiente: «Puedes hacer esto. Puedes ser una mujer moderna, segura y sexy. Puedes ser la nueva Bella».

No es que aquello fuera a llevar a algún lugar en particular, por supuesto. Una vez que se diera cuenta de quién era ella, su relación se limitaría estrictamente a los negocios.

Y aquello estaba bien. Porque puede que no estuviera haciendo sus afirmaciones en aquel preciso momento, pero a pesar de todo, seguía resuelta en su idea de no necesitar un hombre, y menos un hombre que no pudiera tener realmente. Solo quería que Edward la respetara, la viera como una igual, como alguien que podía hacer bien su trabajo. Y si de repente se le ocurría que también le parecía atractiva... bueno, aquello era solo un extra que añadiría a su seguridad en sí misma.

Después de atravesar el hotel, salió de nuevo hacia el calor de la noche que inundaba la zona de la cafetería, y se hizo camino a través de las parejas que había en las pequeñas mesas redondas hasta que llegó a donde estaba Edward y se sentó delante de él, levantándose ligeramente las gafas de sol hasta dejarlas sobre la cabeza.

Después, él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Bella? —tenía ambas cejas ligeramente enarcadas. Dios, era hermoso.

—Sorpresa —dijo ella, se sentía contenta por cómo de segura y cómoda sonaba ahora su voz. — Supuse que un nuevo trabajo requería un nuevo aspecto. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Estás genial —le dijo él, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y esta vez fue casi fatal.

Porque ahora ella estaba muy cerca de él. Y aquella mirada, aquella mirada intensa y increíblemente sexy, la estaba dejando clavada en el sitio, casi dominándola, tomando el control sobre ella. Si había sufrido los primeros hormigueos de excitación unos segundos antes cuando había estado observándolo... bueno, aquello no era comparable a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. El lugar en el que se unían sus muslos le daba espasmos, y casi involuntariamente, empujó sus pechos hacia delante y le hizo recorrer el labio superior con la lengua. Le dedicó su mirada más provocativa antes de decirle en un tono de voz bajo y frío «gracias».

A pesar de todas las veces que lo había visto en la oficina, aquella era la primera vez que realmente estaban cara a cara, el único enfoque de la atención de cada uno, y también era la primera vez en su vida que había sentido una reacción tan física y visceral hacia un hombre. Uno de los muchos comentarios poco convencionales y brutos de su amiga Rosalie le vino repentinamente a la mente: «¿Acaso ese hombre no hace simplemente que te tiemble el coño?». Bella pensaba raras veces sobre su cuerpo en aquellos términos, pero... quizás la nueva Bella sí lo hiciera. Porque, definitivamente, su vulva estaba ahora temblando, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

La pequeña sonrisa de Edward parecía ligeramente depredadora, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto.

—Me sorprendió mucho que Jenkins me informara que te embarcabas en el puesto de representante de A&R —le dijo. Estaba hablando de negocios, y aun así, sus ojos seguían diciendo sexo, sexo, sexo.

Había algo en todo aquello que le inspiraba a ser descarada y eso, al parecer, había pasado a formar parte de la nueva ella. Enarcó las cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Te asusta algo de competencia?

Él soltó una carcajada, un sonido profundo y gutural que seguía haciendo que el punto entre sus piernas temblara.

—No, en absoluto, guapa. Solo es que no sabía que tenías tales aspiraciones.

Normalmente, ella odiaba que un hombre la llamara guapa o cariño sin conocerla realmente. Pero como cualquier otra cosa en aquel hombre, cuando Edward lo hacía, le resultaba condenadamente excitante. Incluso el atisbo de acento neoyorkino sonaba seductor viniendo de aquella boca.

—No las tenía —le respondió ella. —Y francamente, estuve tan sorprendida como tú cuando Jenkins me ofreció el puesto. Pero adoro a Blue Night, y tengo pasión por la música, así que me pareció la oportunidad de mi vida.

Edward asintió lentamente, y la miró con sus ojos cálidos de color chocolate negro.

—Lo es. Y aunque tenía dudas acerca de cómo ibas a encajar en el papel, debo confesar que ya no me preocupa.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y se sintió casi cómoda con su nuevo yo.

—¿Un nuevo color de pelo y algo de ropa nueva marca una diferencia tan grande?

—No es la ropa —dijo él, negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Es la actitud. La tienes. Te lo aseguro. Has abrazado esto con entusiasmo.

—Completamente —le dijo ella. «He abrazado con entusiasmo el deseo de este trabajo. Y voy a mentir para conseguirlo».

Y había algo más a lo que Bella también deseaba abrazar. La lujuria que sentía por él. Sus planes no habían incluido pasar tiempo comiéndoselo con los ojos, ni deseando hacerse con lo que había debajo de sus pantalones. Pero estaba claro que eso era lo que quería en aquel momento, con una fuerza incomparable.

Aun así, aquello no significaba que hubiera planeado hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Una cosa era ser una nueva Bella en apariencia, en su trabajo, pero otra completamente diferente era cuando se trataba de los hombres, y del sexo. Así que tendría que sentir deseos tranquilamente, aunque sus pezones le sobresalieran a través del sujetador y le vibrara la vulva contra los vaqueros. Y, vaya, parecía incluso que la nueva Bella utilizaba palabras más directas y atrevidas. Estaba claro que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Rosalie aquella semana.

Justo en aquel momento llegaba el vino, un buen Pinot Grigió, y pidieron la cena; ambos empezarían con una sopa de cebolla. La conversación tomó la dirección que ella esperaba, el negocio de la música, y Edward le explicó en qué se diferenciaban las discográficas independientes de las grandes firmas, qué tipo de talentos buscaba él para Blue Night, y las tareas que podían incluir una semana normal de trabajo.

—Los viajes de exploración son divertidos, pero una vez que se contrata a un artista, el trabajo incluye un montón de atención. Responderás sus preguntas, los animarás cuando estén preocupados, harás todo lo que puedas para asegurarte de que su trabajo siga siendo fiel a sus visiones y a las nuestras, los acompañarás a las actuaciones para los medios de comunicación, celebrarás con ellos el día en el que sus CD se abarroten en los estantes, y estarás disponible para recibir llamadas a las dos de la mañana cuando simplemente no se sientan queridos. Eres básicamente la conexión del artista con Blue Night. Profesionalmente. Artísticamente. Emocionalmente. Y mientras vas de la mano con cada uno de ellos, debes estar ahí fuera escuchando el siguiente y nuevo sonido que pueda llegar a estar un poco demasiado fuera de lo común para BMC1o Sony. ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de todo?

La verdad era que Bella no se había dado cuenta de los aspectos de amplio alcance que abarcaba el trabajo. Pero podría encargarse de todo. De hecho, la vieja Bella siempre había sido por naturaleza un apoyo muy bueno para la gente. Así que le respondió:

—Por supuesto —y él le concedió una sonrisa excitante como respuesta, e hizo que su vulva volviera a excitarse de nuevo.

—Buena respuesta —dijo él. —Porque todo esto ha sido diseñado para ponerte obstáculos, y será así... pero has pasado la prueba.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, todavía se sentía segura, incluso casi coqueta.

—¿Habrá muchas así? Pruebas, quiero decir.

Él se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente; sus ojos verdes parecían estar estudiándola. Pero había algo más en aquella mirada que un atractivo sexual: estaba intentando saber si ella sería capaz de hacer el trabajo. Al final le respondió con una leve sacudida de cabeza.

—Ya puedo decirte que eres una profesional. De aquí en adelante, todo lo que haré será enseñarte cómo funciona el negocio.

A Bella se le contrajo el pecho ante el placer que le daba la idea de haberse ganado el respeto de Edward. Sin mencionar el placer de ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y empaparse de toda su belleza masculina.

Después de que llegaran los entrantes, Edward la entretuvo con las historias que había detrás de sus grandes éxitos, dónde había encontrado a esas personas y qué había hecho que él quisiera contratarlas.

—No puedo enseñar ese tipo de instinto —le dijo, mientras cortaba su solomillo de ternera. —Pero puedo decirte lo que estaba pensando entonces, lo que estaba sintiendo, y espero que puedas extraer algo de eso.

La oscuridad estaba cayendo sobre ellos, las brillantes luces de colores de Las Vegas empezaban a simular el brillo de la noche, y el tráfico en la avenida se volvía más denso a medida que la gente salía para disfrutar de la noche. Cuando otra de aquellas vallas publicitarias en movimiento se detuvo justo delante de ellos en la acera, Bella no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para encontrar a una mujer morena de mirada inocente, en topless, apenas cubriendo sus enormes pechos con las manos. «¿TE ENCUENTRAS SOLO? LLÁMAME», decía el anuncio.

Como le había sucedido antes, aquello le puso los nervios de punta. No era una sorpresa que Las Vegas estuviera llena de «acompañantes», pero de alguna manera era sorprendente ver la prueba de ello tan de cerca, un recuerdo constante de que la gente iba allí a pecar entre las luces de neón.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó Edward, y aquello hizo que ella le devolviera la mirada.

Fenomenal, la había pillado mirando boquiabierta un anuncio publicitario de prostitución.

—Solo un poco desconcertada —admitió ella. —Nunca antes había estado en un lugar como este.

—¿Nunca has estado en Las Vegas? —parecía sorprendido.

—No. Soy una virgen en la Ciudad del Pecado. O así era hasta hoy.

—¿Y qué te parece? —ladeó la cabeza; parecía sentir verdadera curiosidad.

Bella levantó la cabeza y observó los colores. Pudo distinguir el hotel New York, New York y el Excalibur, las espirales y torres que resplandecían bajo la noche. Sentía como si de alguna manera toda aquella luz pareciera llamarla con señas, y le dijo:

—Es lustroso en la parte de arriba, pero sucio en la de abajo. Es... sórdido, aunque atractivo, de alguna manera.

Él presionó los labios y asintió, era obvio que estaba asimilando su respuesta.

—Hay muchas cosas que me hacen pensar en los accidentes de tránsito —continuó ella. —Cuando se trata de un accidente, sabes que no te gustará lo que puedas ver, pero aun así miras. Aquí, sabes que lo que encuentres puede que no sea bonito, pero te sumerges en la ciudad de todas maneras.

Edward vació su segundo vaso de vino y le preguntó:

—¿Y cómo es que una chica de Los Ángeles no ha estado nunca en Las Vegas?

En realidad, Las Vegas era una rápida huida de fin de semana desde la costa para montones de gente, y una especie de una segunda casa para la industria del espectáculo.

—En realidad, no soy una chica de Los Ángeles —le explicó ella. —Hace tres años vine desde Forks y me instalé en el oeste, por el trabajo de mi marido.

—No sabía que estabas casada —¿había ella imaginado un atisbo de decepción en el tono de su voz? Al decir aquello, bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda, que casualmente estaba curvada alrededor del pie de su copa de vino.

A pesar de disfrutar con su interés, sentía la mano desnuda, y todavía detestaba tener que hablar de aquello.

—Hace poco que me he divorciado.

«Sigue siendo la nueva Bella», se dijo a sí misma. Pero la disolución de su matrimonio había hecho una devastación enorme en su vida. Si no hubiera estado oscureciendo, se hubiera puesto de nuevo las gafas de sol para poder esconder sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward.

—No lo hagas —dio un trago al vino para armarse de valor. —Era un idiota. El tipo de idiota al que le gusta engañar a las mujeres, para ser más exactos.

—Joder —dijo él. —Vaya una mierda.

Ella levantó ambas cejas, intentó esbozar una sonrisa y se preguntó si alguna vez él habría engañado a alguien.

—Sí, lo es. Bueno, lo era. Pero hace mucho que se ha acabado y yo estoy preparada para seguir adelante.

Joder, ¿qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Habrían sonado sus palabras como una invitación? «Por favor, Dios, no permitas que piense que eso ha sonado como una invitación». ¿Y qué había pasado con eso de no necesito un hombre! Tomó otro sorbo de vino; todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo con la potente excitación que él había despertado.

—Bueno, Las Vegas es un lugar genial para seguir adelante —le dijo él.

Oh, Dios, él pensaba que ella quería divertirse de aquella manera. Quizás no necesariamente con él, pero solo en general, y aquello era lo suficientemente malo. Incluso aunque a él definitivamente le gustara divertirse así, ella quería que la viera como una Bella tranquila, segura de sí misma y profesional, no como una chica con la que divertirse de rebote.

«De acuerdo, pensemos. Vuelve a recuperar tu cara de cosmopolita. Finge que el alcohol está empezando a hacer efecto».

Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que aquello había funcionado realmente. Sonó completamente calmada cuando le dijo:

—Estoy aquí para trabajar. El juego tendrá que esperar a otro momento.

—Otra buena respuesta —le dijo él. —Pero yo no me quejaría si deseas jugar solo un poco —sus ojos volvieron a brillar, y ella temió correrse allí mismo.

Permanecer como alguien tranquilo estaba volviéndose un reto con cada segundo que pasaba, y había poco que pudiera hacer para no atragantase en su respuesta, aunque se las arregló para dejar salir una.

—Si te digo la verdad, yo... no estoy segura de que Las Vegas ofrezca el tipo de juego en el que yo estoy interesada.

Él le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—Aquí puedes conseguir cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee.

«Eso no es verdad —quiso decirle ella—.No puedes conseguir el amor. No puedes conseguir un marido que no vaya a ponerte los cuernos».

Oh, mierda, estaba bebida. Aquello no era nada bueno.

«Sea lo que sea lo que hagas, no te pongas sensiblera con él». Con cautela, se las ingenió para responderle.

—Solamente digamos que... que el sexo parece un poco demasiado... público aquí fuera. Para mi gusto, de todas maneras.

—Ah. Y a ti te gusta que sea en privado.

De acuerdo, debería haber tenido más cautela aún. ¿Por qué demonios había mencionado el sexo, de todas las cosas que podía haber dicho? Pero tenía que seguir adelante ahora, así que le respondió con franqueza.

—Eso me temo.

Y entonces, ocurrió... una visión impactó en su cabeza.

Ella teniendo relaciones sexuales, con él.

Su cuerpo desnudo encima de ella, moviéndose, agitándose, y su dura polla llenándola con cada una de las profundas embestidas.

Oh, vaya ¿cuándo diablos había empezado a utilizar palabras como «polla»? No estaba segura de si podría culpar a Rosalie de aquello. Llegó a la conclusión de que el vino era el culpable, incluso mientras Edward le llenaba de nuevo la copa.

—Solo a la mitad —le dijo ella rápidamente, y él se detuvo pero vació lo que quedaba en la botella en su propio vaso. —Este es un lugar muy centrado en el hombre, ¿verdad? —se escuchó a sí misma haciendo aquella pregunta, sin ni siquiera haberla pensado antes. Maldito vino.

Él ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión de indulgencia en la cara. Ella esperaba que aquello significara que a él le gustaba su franqueza, en lugar de pensar que era una especie de majara.

—Supongo que es una valoración justa.

—Me refiero a que simplemente no creo que este tipo de cosas atraigan a las mujeres, lo de vender sexo a través de una valla publicitaria.

A él le brillaban los ojos; estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Eh, si vas a vender sexo, ¿no es este el mejor lugar?

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero quizás sea toda la idea de vender sexo lo que me desconcierta. Supongo que los hombres no se sienten tan ofendidos por algo así.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—He de admitir que hace falta mucho para que yo me sienta ofendido. Pero para que lo sepas, también hay vallas publicitarias con hombres en lugar de mujeres. Artistas de striptease masculinos, ese tipo de cosas. Quizás te guste más eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato. Le gustara o no, era casi inevitable hablar con honestidad en aquel momento.

—Solo creo que es extraño cuando el sexo está tan... expuesto, como cualquier otro anuncio —dejó que el tono de su voz se volviera más como el de un vendedor de televisión. —Pruebe nuestro nuevo plan inalámbrico. Vea a Celine Dion en concierto en el Mirage. Compre una hora de sexo con un extraño.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Míralo de esta manera. Las Vegas es... como el Disney World para adultos.

—Pero en lugar de Mickey y Minnie, aquí tenemos... ¿artistas de striptease y prostitución?

Él rió ligeramente.

—Algo parecido. Aquí puedes encontrar cualquier cosa —bajó el tono de su voz, y la miró directamente a los ojos. —Cualquier cosa.

Y hubo algo en la manera en la que él pronunció la última palabra que la hizo sentirse húmeda otra vez. Húmeda y hambrienta.

Sufría la loca necesidad de abalanzarse sobre la mesa, agarrarle y decirle que lo deseaba, en privado o incluso en público, decirle que a pesar de todas sus afirmaciones, esa parte ni siquiera le importaba en aquel momento.

«¡Joder, es tu reacción física y visceral hacia un hombre la que está hablando!».

«Nueva regla: no bebas en su presencia, eso hace surgir la chica mala que hay en ti».

Aquello era muy interesante, porque ella nunca había sabido que había una chica mala en ella.

—¿Más vino? —le preguntó él. —Puedo pedir otra botella.

Ella levantó la mano.

—Gracias, pero no.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura —«segura de que voy a entrar en combustión antes de que acabe la noche».

Porque la chica mala que acababa de descubrir que había en ella apenas podía contenerse bajo control. Todo el cuerpo le palpitaba con deseo, y una extraña sensación de impulsividad. Quizás fuera el vino. Y quizás fuera Edward. Y quizás fuera aquel lugar, aquel lujurioso, lujoso y pecaminoso lugar.

O peor, quizás fuera todo ello, una mezcla que provocaba una respuesta sexual que ella no había experimentado antes de aquello.

Y si ese era el caso, iba a ser una semana muy larga.

1BMC es la discográfica de música independiente más grande del mundo. (N del T.)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola chicas como están, al parecer ha habido un mal entendido en el que dicen que estoy haciendo plagio, solo quiero decirles que al principio de cada capítulo puse la nota de que esta es una adaptación de la historia del mismo título de la autora Lacey Alexander._

_Si quieren ustedes mismos pueden comprar el libro._

_Me pareció buena idea hacerla una adaptación ya que he leído varias adaptaciones de otros libros con los personajes de twilight e hizo mi lectura mucho más interesante._

_Por último lamento el no poner en el 1er capitulo las declaraciones es solo que soy nueva en este mundo de fanfiction, es decir apenas me han enseñado como subir un capitulo ¬¬.. xD y bueno ando apenas aprendiendo._

_Gracias por la comprensión y sin nada mas les dejo el siguiente capítulo_

_Luzze_

_**Esta es una adaptacion de libro de Lacey Alexander del mismo titulo.**_

_**"7 noches de pecado"**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

Hacía demasiado calor en el taxi que los llevaba de vuelta al hotel, las ventanas estaban bajadas y el aire acondicionado no estaba puesto, aunque Bella acabó por dirigir toda su atención al hecho de que Edward estuviera sentado con las piernas abiertas, algo que normalmente hacían los hombres, pero con aquella postura le estaba rozando la rodilla con la suya.

Era una locura pensar cómo una caricia tan ínfima como aquella la hacía sentirse tan excitada también.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto. El taxista llevaba puesto algo de música tecno y aquello hacía que el asiento del coche palpitara justo debajo de ella. Pero cuando atravesaron el enorme vestíbulo con olor a flores del hotel Venecia unos minutos más tarde, Edward le dijo que fuera a su habitación al día siguiente por la mañana. Pedirían el desayuno allí en el cuarto, le había dicho, y después pasarían el día estudiando varios de los contratos de Blue Night. Así, ella aprendería las cosas que podía ofrecer, o los términos en los que se podía ser flexible y en los que no.

Mientras iban de camino en el ascensor junto con tres chicos guapos, jóvenes y con aspecto de deportistas, intentó concentrarse en la conversación, pero le resultó muy difícil. A medida que el ascensor se elevaba hacia arriba, se encontró a sí misma sintiendo toda la masculinidad que la rodeaba, y al mismo tiempo una sensación tan completamente femenina que apenas podía comprender la situación.

A ella le gustaba el sexo, desde luego, pero nunca había sido una mujer de las que sienten hambre de sexo. Hambre sin ton ni son, como si simplemente tuviera que hacerlo y se viera dispuesta a aceptarlo viniera como viniera. Pero era así como se sentía repentinamente en los confines del ascensor, en donde la testosterona del ambiente parecía ascender en forma de remolino. Era así como se percibía después de haber pasado solo un par de horas con Edward Cullen. Ella sabía que él era un hombre atractivo, ¡pero no podía creer estar sufriendo una reacción tan alocada por él!

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en su planta, ella salió, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía con la fluida sensación de tranquilidad que viene justo después de una pequeña intoxicación etílica. Solo que en aquel momento no sabía si aquella sensación de embriaguez se debía al alcohol o a Edward.

Cuando él la acompañó hasta la puerta, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y lo encontró muy cerca de ella, con la mirada en su boca.

Aquello hacía que ella deseara besarlo. Que lo deseara de verdad.

Deseaba besarlo, presionarse contra él, frotar el cuerpo contra el suyo, y todo aquello le parecía lo más natural y sensato que hacer.

Y cuando él levantó los ojos hacia los de ella, las cosas solo fueron a peor. Porque la expresión de su cara le decía que si ella decidía besarlo en aquel momento, él iba a corresponderle. Estaba tan cerca que ella casi podía sentirlo sin tocarlo, y su almizclada fragancia masculina le invadía todos los sentidos.

«Pero besarlo sería una estupidez, una estupidez, una estupidez. Tienes que trabajar con él día y noche durante toda una semana, puede incluso que más. Y estás robándole su trabajo. No puedes besarlo».

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —le preguntó él. Notó cómo se inundaba su vulva ante la posibilidad.

—¿Para qué?

—Preparada para entrar al en el mundo de un representante de A&R —le dijo él suavemente.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —le contestó con una airosa rapidez, y se sintió al mismo tiempo aliviada y decepcionada, como si la hubieran apartado de un empujón del precipicio sexual en el que había estado asomándose.

—Que descanses bien.

«No existe probabilidad de que así sea».

—De acuerdo.

El tono de su voz se volvió más bajo.

—Y nos vemos por la mañana.

—Sí, claro —le murmuró ella mientras Edward le cogía la tarjeta llave de su mano, un momento en el que sus dedos se rozaron, y le abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches —le dijo con suavidad.

Ella seguía con los ojos pegados a los suyos.

—Buenas noches.

Y entonces, ella se encontró colándose dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y él ya se había marchado, y ella tenía la clara sensación de que había acabado en la habitación equivocada. O que él lo había hecho. En cualquier caso, deberían haber ido juntos a una de las dos habitaciones y haber follado como animales.

Dejó escapar un intenso suspiro y se recordó a sí misma una vez más por qué no podía ocurrir aquello.

El sexo mezclado con el trabajo ya era suficientemente malo. El sexo mezclado con el trabajo y con alguien al que estás mintiendo era... jodidamente atroz.

Y aun así, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se deslizaba dentro de un camisón de algodón blanco y unas braguitas nuevas —porque las otras estaban empapadas— deseó quedarse rezagada en su imagen. Y cuando estaba de pie ante el enorme espejo del cuarto de baño, lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes, fue atentamente consciente de que sus pezones, duros y sensibles, sobresalían a través de la tela de su camisón, y que su vulva, dilatada por la necesidad, volvía a humedecer sus braguitas. Y mientras se metía bajo las lujosas sábanas, se encontró a sí misma perdida en una confusión de imágenes: visiones de Edward Cullen y ella, con los cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados.

Aquello era horrible. Ninguna respuesta le parecía lo suficientemente buena. Tener relaciones sexuales con él era una imposibilidad moral. Pero no tenerlas, sobre todo ahora que a ella le había dado la sensación de que él era receptivo a la idea, le pareció una locura, sin mencionar una tortura. ¿Cómo había pasado siquiera? Estaba claro que ella había querido ser alguien nuevo y diferente allí, pero no diferente de aquella manera. Apenas podía comprender el efecto que una sola noche en presencia de aquel hombre había tenido en ella.

Pero entonces, Bella se acordó de cómo debía afrontar las situaciones difíciles. No debía dejar que la obsesión de todo la abrumara, debía ocuparse de un problema cada vez. Y el problema que tenía en aquel preciso instante era el de dormir, tener una perfecta noche de descanso.

Así que se mordió el labio y dejó que su mano se deslizara bajo las sábanas y le cubriera su monte. Lo cubrió, y se sintió aliviada por tener alguna sensación ahí abajo, finalmente. Deseó, de repente, que hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para comprarse un vibrador, y lo bastante inteligente como para viajar con él. Deseaba tener algo dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de su interior.

Dio vueltas a su dilatado clítoris con dos de sus dedos, delante de su vulva, y dejó que el placer la invadiera. Cielos, era como haber caminado a través del cálido y árido desierto y encontrar al fin algo de agua dulce. Ahora deseaba tragarla, así que presionó los dedos con más intensidad, y levantó la pelvis contra ellos.

Suspiró y se lamió el labio superior, necesitaba más. Aun así, no lo lograba, por lo que volvió a recurrir a sus fantasías. Imaginó cómo sería si Edward pudiera observarla en aquel momento. Imaginó que él fuera consciente de ser el culpable de todo aquello, de haber sido la persona que la había excitado tanto. Se preguntó si habría alguna manera de que él pudiera saber exactamente cómo de excitada estaba en aquel instante, y se imaginó a sí misma tumbada con él en la cama, al otro lado de la pared que los separaba, viéndola de aquella manera.

Pero, joder, todavía necesitaba más, algún otro tipo de estimulación. Todas Las Vegas estaba fuera de su habitación, y un pecado tras otro estaba cometiéndose en aquel momento. ¿Cuántas personas estarían en aquel instante haciendo algo travieso a menos de un kilómetro de ella? Ella apostaba a que serían miles. Por lo que estar tumbada en su cama, frotándose a sí misma, le parecía de alguna manera... demasiado simple, demasiado soso, sin que encajara en absoluto con el ambiente del lugar.

Se sintió extrañamente impaciente, así que se levantó de la cama sin ningún plan en mente. Caminó por la enorme habitación y de repente, se encontró a sí misma de pie ante el mini-bar. Ella no solía siquiera abrir la puerta del mini-bar, le indignaba que le sacaran a uno un riñón con el precio, pero eso era irrelevante en aquel momento. Echó un vistazo dentro, y divisó una hilera de botellas de bebida de vino con sabor tropical. Sacó una y le quitó el tapón, después, dio un largo sorbo, dejando que el alcohol le calentara el pecho. Casi cualquier sensación física la hacía sentir bien en aquel momento, como si fuera un paso más hacia el alivio.

Después, caminó hacia las cortinas que revestían la pared de la habitación y al localizar el centro, las abrió. ¡Vaya! El movimiento había revelado un muro acristalado que daba sobre Las Vegas Strip y su espectáculo nocturno de luces. Dios bendito, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquello antes? Volvió a experimentarlo otra vez, aquella sensación de que alguien había construido esa ciudad únicamente para que la gente pudiera sacar su lado más perverso. Y ella también deseaba poder sacar su chica mala en aquel momento, comulgar de alguna manera con aquel lugar.

Dejó la botella de vino en la mesa, se bajó las braguitas y las dejó caer al suelo, sacando los pies después. Se sentó en la moqueta, de cara a la ventana, con las piernas completamente extendidas. Todavía anhelaba que Edward estuviera allí con ella, acariciándola, follándosela, pero intentó convencerse a sí misma de la verdad de las palabras de su mantras. Ella no necesitaba un hombre, podía encargarse por sí misma de sus propias necesidades.

Observó atentamente las luces y acarició con sus dedos la separada abertura. Húmeda. Suave. Le dio un escalofrío, y después extendió la mano para agarrar la botella de vino. Seguía tocándose con una de sus manos, haciendo círculos con los dedos sobre su clítoris. Utilizó la otra mano para levantar la botella hacia sus pechos, y la sintió dura, fría y húmeda contra sus pezones. La escarcha que cubría la botella dejó su pecho húmedo, y su pezón empezó visiblemente a oscurecerse a través de la tela de color blanca; pudo verlo incluso con las luces apagadas. Las Vegas Strip proporcionaba la luz suficiente como para iluminar la habitación.

Los dedos de Bella se deslizaron dentro de los pliegues de su vulva, y la acariciaron más profundamente, y ella deseó poder sentirse a sí misma verdaderamente, toda ella, de la manera en la que un hombre podía explorarla. De la manera en la que Edward seguramente la exploraría.

Primero introdujo un dedo, después dos dentro de ella, y luego los movió dentro y fuera del cálido túnel. Oh, vaya, hubiera querido que fuera la verga de Edward, más grande, más dura, más firme y más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que ella utilizara para darse placer a sí misma, incluso si hubiera traído un vibrador.

Un momento más tarde retiró los dedos, y los llevó de nuevo a su dilatado clítoris para dar vueltas sobre él, después se metió la mano dentro del camisón para tomar uno de sus pechos llenos en la mano. Después, bajó la pequeña botella entre sus muslos, presionando con fuerza.

Sí, Dios. Estaba tan fría, y era tan maravillosamente dura... Un poco demasiado grande y ancha, pero aun así le hacía sentir condenadamente bien mientras empezaba a moverse contra ella. En aquel momento se sentía sucia. Sucia de una manera que quería compartir con alguien. Porque ella temía que ser sucia consigo misma le podría hacer sentir bien sola, si lo permitía.

Pero no podía permitirlo. Así que volvió a concentrarse en las luces de Las Vegas y se imaginó de nuevo que Edward estaba con ella. No solo que estaba con ella, sino que estaba diciéndole qué debía hacer. «Mueve la botella arriba y abajo sobre tu vulva. Así es. Más rápido. Más rápido. Sí».

«Ahora, retírala a un lado. Retírala y derrama un poco de vino sobre tu vulva. Para hacer que te sientas incluso más mojada».

Se mordió el labio, y desvió la mirada del espectáculo de luces de neón que había más allá de la ventana para bajar la cabeza y observarse, mientras derramaba un poco del vino frío sobre su hendidura. Jadeó ante la fría sensación de chapoteo, después volvió a imaginar la voz profunda y autoritaria de Edward.

«Tócate, Bella. Acaricia tu vulva con tus dedos».

Lo hizo. Ahora estaba muy mojada. Como él quería.

«Sí, así es. Desde el fondo, recorre todo el camino hasta arriba. Presiona tus dedos contra tus pliegues húmedos. Siéntete. Siéntete».

«Ahora frótate el clítoris para mí».

También hizo aquello, trazando con sus dedos círculos cerrados y calientes sobre la superficie de la pequeña protuberancia.

«Empuja contra él». Obedeció.

«Frótate con más fuerza, con más fuerza. Hazte alcanzar el éxtasis. Mira aquellas luces, imagina todas las cosas sucias que está haciendo la gente ahí fuera, y alcanza el éxtasis con más intensidad que nunca».

—¡Oh! —el orgasmo fue brutal, hizo que su cuerpo se doblara, la cabeza le cayera hacia delante mientras su pelvis se convulsionaba en una dura respuesta. Cada sensación se repetía dentro de ella como una pequeña explosión, desgarrándola, robándole la respiración, la razón. Todo lo que le importaba en aquel momento era el placer, intenso y agotador... hasta que se desvaneció.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada medio desnuda delante de una ventana enorme y acababa de correrse con la ayuda de una botella de cristal.

Dios bendito.

Aquella ciudad estaba robándole algo más que sus sentidos. Ya temía que estuviera al borde de robarle... el alma.

Que estuviera haciendo algo de ella que en realidad no era.

O... ¿era quizás que estaba redefiniéndola, más específicamente?

¿Qué le estaba mostrando partes de ella que nunca antes había conocido?

Fuera cual fuera el caso, lo más escalofriante de todo aquello era... que casi no le importaban todas las razones que le hacían pensar en no poder tener relaciones sexuales con Edward. Casi sintió deseos de llamarlo, escuchar su profunda voz, y decirle, simplemente. «Fóllame».

Dejó la botella de vino a un lado y, sin ni siquiera pensar en sus bragas, se puso de pie y se fue a la cama. Se sentó y cogió el auricular del teléfono. Miró las instrucciones para marcar el número de otra habitación y tecleó los números.

Después, colgó de un golpe el teléfono antes de que la llamada se estableciera, con el corazón aporreándole con fuerza el pecho.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Realmente había intentando llamarlo? ¿Para rogarle que se acostara con ella?

Gracias a Dios que había recuperado la sensatez.

Al aparecer, el alivio que le había provocado el orgasmo había desaparecido finalmente.

El alivio, y el poco de vergüenza por haber tenido que sentirse tan sucia sola. ¡Vaya comportamiento más alocado!

De repente, se sintió contenta de haber estado sola.

«Simplemente vete a dormir. No pienses en esto ni un minuto más. Nunca ha tenido lugar».

«No necesitas un hombre. No necesitas un hombre».

«Necesitas un trabajo fabuloso».

«Mañana, te encontrarás con Edward y pensarás exclusivamente en el puesto, no en el sexo. Harás el trabajo, sin sexo. El trabajo es lo que verdaderamente importa aquí, lo que tú quieres en realidad».

«No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre. No necesito un hombre».


End file.
